The invention relates to virtual environments in which user interaction with the environment modifies the behavior of the virtual actors. The interaction of the user can be through movement or sound.
The creation of interactive games and environments requires complex computer programs and systems. The most important part of the developer""s work is to create a model that will satisfy all requirements while making coding simpler by defining relationships between modules and components. From this model, the developer can identify key functions and items that will need to be persistent.
The animal kingdom has always captivated the human being""s imagination. Researchers and scientists have long wanted to live with the animals in their habitat in order to study their behaviors. Marine animals are especially interesting in that studying them requires special equipment and skills. Through years of expensive study and research, scientists have identified behaviors that are specific to certain species. Through zoos, aquariums and museums, this information on the animal kingdom has been available to the public.
Combining the security of a controlled environment with the possibility to interact almost naturally with animal kind has always been a dream. Zoos and aquariums have been built to let the population see the animals and fish in their habitats. However, the conditions in which these animals live are often an outrage and they develop an indifference to human visitors which is non-characteristic of their wild counterparts. The habits of these species are modified in the enclosed environment and do not represent the real activities and behaviors of the species.
The creation of new animations, closer than ever to reality, has suggested a new way of observing nature. If humans are able to reproduce the behaviors of animals as they are in the wild, the population will be able to better understand the world around it. However, looking at animated scenes of wildlife is interesting in so much as there is an interest for the observer. For example, if a student is doing a research paper on the habits of gorillas in the African forests, looking at an animated scene showing the silver back gorilla attack a leopard to protect his herd will be highly useful. If, on the other hand, a scientist is trying to teach to a group of visiting children that belugas are curious by nature and that they will likely pursue the object of their concentration if it is new to them, merely looking at a scene where a beluga chases floating particles will not have great success.
The Virtual FishTank(trademark) at the Computer Museum in Boston, Mass. is a good example of a virtual undersea simulation. Visitors create virtual cartoon-like fish, can give them particular features and characteristics and observe the effects of such features on the behavior of the fish. The schooling effect is also demonstrated. A special station, in front of a window to this virtual aquarium, allows the fish to detect the presence of a human with sensors and, via a digital video camera, to react to his movements. This exhibit, however, only explores the virtual aspects of fish and does not incorporate other biophysical models. Also, it allows the virtual fish to react to the presence of one human being, without taking into account the surrounding humans and their actions.
Virtual Reality development has produced promising results over the last years. However, while being able to navigate through virtual reality environments, the user cannot interact directly since he is bound to experiment with the pre-set scenarios of the apparatus. Giving a personality and a behavior model for a virtual reality module would require enormous processing time and could not be implemented efficiently. The gaming industry is therefore still reluctant to use the virtual reality modules as a replacement of adrenaline-driven games where a limited interaction with the actors is possible.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for interacting with virtual actors in an interactive environment.
It is another object of the present invention to simulate xe2x80x9creal-lifexe2x80x9d behaviors, of the virtual actors.
The present invention is directed to a method for generating a behavior vector for a virtual actor in an interactive theatre by interpreting stimuli from visitors, the method comprising: 1. providing a plurality of sensors detecting and sensing at least one physical characteristic at a plurality of positions within a theatre area within which a number of visitors are free to move about, the sensors generating sensor signals; 2. interpreting the sensor signals to provide at least one physical characteristic signal including position information, wherein said physical characteristic signal provides information on visitor activity and location within the theater area; 3. providing a behavior model for at least one virtual actor; and 4. analyzing the at least one physical characteristic signal and the behavior model for said at least one virtual actor to generate a behavior vector of the at least one virtual actor using the position information and the at least one physical characteristic signal, whereby a virtual actor reacts and interacts with visitors.